


Control

by whoms_account_be_this



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, gay male author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoms_account_be_this/pseuds/whoms_account_be_this
Summary: Noctis wants to explore submission before marriage, in a way a king never could. He asks Prompto, his friend, to take control of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, after several people have asked me for something more kinky...

“This way!” Prompto cheered as he ran through the streets of Lestallum, Noctis quick in tow. Gladio and Ignis were off doing a hunt with Iris – Gladio wanting to make sure she was able to take care of herself in Clegine – so Prompto and Noctis were left to have fun in Lestallum. It was a welcome break to the both of them. Prompto was excited to have the chance to explore a new town and take some pictures, while Noctis was just happy to get a quiet day where he could chill with a friend and maybe get a nap in.

It was Prompto’s idea to head to the shopping district, and after a quick lunch at a seafood café, he dragged Noctis to the gun shop sequestered down a questionable alley. Lestallum guns were nice – nice as in antique, interesting and utterly useless for their journey, though it was a joy nonetheless to get a good look at them all. Even Noctis managed to enjoy it as Prompto excited read the backstory to a gun, particularly the tale of the ‘hand canon of the hunter-farmer.’

They were chatting away about what they would do the rest of the day as they exited the shop and out into the dreary alley, now peppered by droplets of drizzling rain.

Noctis sighed and took off his jacket. “Get under, we’ll make a mad dash back to the Leville.”

“Or we could find another shop and wait out the rain?” Prompto suggested instead.

“If you want.”

The crept down the alley, staying under the awnings for cover from the rain. The cover ended half way down the alley.

“I don’t think your plan worked,” Noctis deadpanned.

“We’ll just choose a shop we passed, no big deal. Any will do, just like the one we’re in front of right now… Ohhhh…” Prompto’s words trailed off as he noticed the shop window they were in front of, a naked mannequin with a strap on saddled to its crotch. “Ohh, maybe not thisss one.”

“Scared?” Noctis quipped. A dangerous grin spread on his face. “Let’s check it out. Dad would have never let me go in one of these.”

Prompto could feel his jaw hanging open. “Ar-are you sure? I mean, once you go into a sex shop, you can’t take it back.”

“I repeat,” Noctis said slowly. “Are you scared?”

“Not at all. Just two dudes being bros… going to a sex shop.”

“I know you like me, don’t hide it. You blabbed it last time we were drunk.”

Prompto groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Noctis asked, and walked into the shop without waiting for a response.

“Imagine it now,” Prompto said in a conspirator’s whisper. “Prince – no, King – Noctis caught in a sex shop.”

“They think I’m dead,” Noctis said, and ignored his friend’s ramblings.

They shared an awkward greeting with the girl working the counter before walking further into the store. It was an old shop, and it reminded Prompto of old thrift shops in downtown Insomnia – though he prayed to the Six that there weren’t any used products here.

They walked through the video aisle first, and laughed at awful cover art.

“Is that really what a vag looks like?” Prompto wondered aloud.

“I dunno,” Noctis replied offhand.

“Gah, Lady Lunafreya is not in for a treat with you,” Prompto teased.

“Hey!”

Their quarrel ended there as they approached the toy section. Prompto couldn’t help but pick one of the packages - a rainbow dildo. “Look at this!”

Noctis squinted. “Isn’t that kind of big?”

Prompto looked it over. “No? Maybe,” and read the package. “I’m bigger. I mean…”

“Are you now?” Noctis had a goofy grin on his face.

“I…”

“Now, you have to tell me.”

“You’re not even gay!” Prompto exclaimed, then looked around the room to see if anyone heard his outburst. “Gah.”

Noctis just kept staring.

“Fine… we’re friends and all. Seven. You?”

“Never measured,” Noctis said smartly.

“Ugh, you got me,” Prompto sighed and put the package back on the shelf. “You owe me.”

“If you say so,” Noctis said as they walked further into the store, staring at items on the shelf.

“You do! You owe me Noct. You goaded me into telling you personal information!” Prompto held his heart in mock pain. “Do you know how big that is – ummm – anyway, that is huge… crap. You can’t just leave me hanging dude. Dude?” 

Noctis was distracted, and barely heard his friend’s words as his eyes found a toy that grabbed his imagination and wouldn’t let go.

“Dude?” Prompto asked again, and then he followed Noctis’s eyes to a pair of handcuffs. Pink, fluffy handcuffs. “Dude…”

Noctis blushed.  “Let’s go look at-” but Prompto cut him off.

“Handcuff fetish? Oh, tell me Noct, do you imagine Lady Lunafreya bound in bed by these fluffy things?”

“What, no!” Noctis said adamantly. “Just… the thought of handcuffs turns me on.”

“Oh… some other girl, then?”

“No…”

“A guy, then? You know, you never denied liking guys that one time I asked you. You just went on about how you were to be King and already had your wife chosen for you.”

“Ugh,” Noctis groaned. “Fine, I want the handcuffs for me.”

“Huh,” Prompto wondered. And then he realized. “Ohhhhhhhh. Nocty wants to get tied uppp,” he sang.

“Shut it,” Noctis grunted. He turned back towards the entrance. “Looks like the rain has stopped a bit. Let’s get out of here.”

“Wait, I think I want to buy something.”

“Prompto!”

“What?”

“I don’t want to know what you want to buy.”

“Then I’ll meet you outside!” Prompto retorted.

“Do you even have money?”

“I am an amazing photographer and you know it!”

Noctis sighed. “Make it five minutes,” and left.

* * *

 

They walked back to the Leville in silence, Noctis afraid of speaking and giving Prompto an excuse to spill the secrets that lay in the little purple bag he carried. He never had a chance to speak as Prompto kept chirping about how exciting it was in there.

“It’s not like you’ll get anytime to use them,” Noctis said after a while. “We’re always on the road and staying in tents. When did you expect time to… uh, play with yourself.”

Prompto just shrugged and skipped on ahead, eager to get back to their room.

When they got back to the Leville, Prompto threw his bag to the floor and jumped on the bed. “King’s Knight?”

“You’re on!” Noctis said, accepting the challenge. They both pulled out their phones and loaded up the game.

Prompto rolled towards Noctis and looked at his screen. “How many 5-stars do you have now?”

“Just the two,” Noctis said as he fiddled through the menu.

“Four for me!”

“Always trying to brag.”

“Hardly!” Prompto said, acting offended. “If I were to brag, I’d brag about how much bigger my dick is than yours.”

“What?”

“Hey, you know there is a reason you aren’t telling me. You just don’t want me to win.”

“It’s not a big deal to me.”

“Then tell me!” Prompto whined.

Noctis shook his head. “I honestly have never measured it. Is it really that big of a deal?”

“Yesssssss!” Prompto cried. Then his eyes widened as he heard the pop of a belt buckle. “N-Noct.”

“Well, you wanted to see it so badly,” Noctis said, slipping off his pants.

Prompto fought and failed to pull his eyes away from his friend clad in his underpants, the large buldge filling his imagination and leaving room for so much more.

“Wait,” Prompto said. “I mean, don’t do this because you feel you have to prove anything to me.”

“Fine,” Noctis replied, though he didn’t put his pants back on. “I need to do my dailies.” With that, his phone was back in his hand like nothing had happened, and suddenly, Prompto was very, very aware of how close the two of them were sitting. To distract himself, he picked up his game and started messing around on his dailies as well.

Prompto’s thoughts were whirling. He was this close – this close! – to seeing his longtime crush’s dick. But it was the wrong timing. He didn’t want Noctis to do it because he felt forced. So instead, they laid there on the bed and played their game, listening to the sound of each other’s breathing and the music to their game.

“You can go if you want to,” Noctis said after a while.

“Huh?” Prompto wondered, shaking his head back to reality.

“You can go, um, you know. Try out your toy in the bathroom. I’ll leave you be and take a nap or something.”

Prompto felt all the blood rush to his face.

“What?” Noctis asked. “I’m not judging. I just think you should get your money’s worth with whatever you bought.”

Prompto swallowed and stood up from the bed, and, suddenly, he was aware that his pants felt incredibly tight. This wasn’t the first time that being around Noctis had made him hard, but it was certainly the most thrilling. He was so close to Noctis as he lay there in his underwear, so close to his friend removing them for him and showing off. Prompto licked his lips and shook his head, discarding the notion that he could ask Noctis to do it now.

He had good revenge planned anyway for the embarrassment that Noctis caused and basked in. Noctis sat their grinning, enjoying the warm blush on his face, so Prompto grinned in return, knowing that he would enjoy this.

He reached down to pick up where he dropped the bag. “Hey, Noct. I got a gift for you!”

“What?” Noctis yelped. Prompto grinned at the faint fear on his face.

Prompto slipped his hand into the bag and withdrew the pink fur handcuffs that had captivated Noctis earlier. “Here you go,” he cheered as he tossed the cuffs at Noctis, which landed on his chest before tumbling down to his lap.

Noctis’s face was bright red as he groaned and fell back on the bed. “Go have your fun,” he grumbled, eyes fully focused on King’s Knight.

“Gladly.”

Prompto headed to the bathroom, eager to get out of his tight pants. Though, he enjoyed it a bit, taking his time as he closed the door and looked into the mirror. He took off his shirt, and brushed his hand over his hard cock through is clothing. He was going to enjoy exploring what this new toy could do as it was his first… however, looking around the bathroom, he realized he left the bag on the bed after throwing the cuffs at Noctis. Sighing, Prompto adjusted his buldge to make it less conspicuous and stepped back out into the main room.

He was met with the sight of Noctis staring at the handcuffs, enthralled, and clearly turned on. The handcuffs were almost floating above him by inches, held up by his hardened cock. Prompto felt his breath shudder as he was able to get a good look at the outline of his friend’s penis.

“Hehe, Noct,” he giggled to fill the air. “Looks like you’re enjoying those handcuffs.”

Noctis nodded slowly as he placed his phone down on the bed. “I want to try them out.”

“Well, um, I’m sure you could convince Lady Lunafreya to pull them out. She could be a kinky one, for all you know.”

Noctis picked the cuffs up off his dick, giving Prompto a slightly better view and making his mouth water. His jaw dropped to the floor as Noctis locked his left wrist in the cuffs.

“I want to try them out, now,” Noctis clarified, a look in his eyes that made Prompto’s stomach do a cartwheel.

“Like, in front of me? You’re going to handcuff yourself. Why? Do you need me to uncuff you? Um? Noct?”

“I want to try them out with you.” Suddenly, Noctis spoke with a voice of a king, and Prompto couldn’t say no if he wanted to. Not that it didn’t matter, because he did want to try them out…

Prompto gulped before speaking. “How do you want to, um, experiment?”

“Ma-make me your bitch,” Noctis said, his voice starting to waver. “Astrals, I can’t believe I just said that, but I want it.” He looked to Prompto who looked concerned and nervous himself. “Do you know what it is like, to be prince, and always have to be in control and on your best behavior? Sometimes I just want to forget everything and let someone else take over… and once I am king, I could never do that, not even for a second.”

“I…”

“If you don’t want to, I understand. But, I thought you, you know, wanted me?”

Prompto frowned. Noctis seemed so uncertain, so yearning, and he wanted more than anything to give his best friend what he wanted. One time to explore something that would be deprived of him for the rest of his life.

“I want to,” Prompto said. “Wh-what do you want to do?”

Noctis slipped off his shirt. Prompto was throbbing as he saw his friend sitting on the bed in only a pair of underwear that hid nothing and a pair of handcuffs shackled to one wrist. “My body is yours. Just make sure you take everything from me – I trust you not to hurt me.”

His words ended as Prompto met his lips in a kiss. The blonde man trailed his hands up Noctis’s bare chest, both of their enjoying the skin on skin contact, and then down his arms until he had a grip on both of his wrist. Prompto pulled away from Noctis’s lips slowly, teasing a moan out of Noctis, as he reached his arms behind him and locked his wrists together.

“You sure you are okay with this?” Prompto asked.

Noctis responded by attempting to return his lips to Prompto’s, but Prompto pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

From his lofty position on top of Noctis, rear resting lightly on his stomach as knees were buried into the sheets on both sides of Noctis, Prompto ran a finger over Noctis’s lips.

“You have no idea how long I have wanted this,” Prompto said. Noctis’s mouth opened slightly for his finger. “Though I never imagined it quite like this… are the cuffs too tight?”

“This is perfect,” Noctis mumbled around the finger in his mouth, tongue starting to explore the art of teasing it.  

“Astrals, I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Prompto murmured, leaning down to kiss Noctis. It was a new kind of kiss – warm, hard and powerful, taking Noctis as his rather than mutual; though Noctis was clearly relishing in it as he squirmed and breathed ragged breaths. Prompto removed his finger from Noctis’s mouth and trailed it over his chin.

“Tell me, how long have you wanted to do this.”

Noctis’s eyes were filled with bliss. “Too long.”

“So, you gonna suck my dick then?”

“If you want,” Noctis said, leaning his head up towards Prompto’s crotch.

Prompto pushed him head down to the bed. “Oh, I do want. But I think you need to convince me.” He paused to chuckle. “So, I ask again, do you want to suck my dick?”

“Yes,” Noctis said, nodding furiously, fighting to get Prompto’s finger back in his mouth.

“Yes?” Prompto queried. “I guess you haven’t seen much porn like this…”

Noctis gulped and swirled his tongue around Prompto’s finger. “Yes, sir?” he mumbled nervously through the obtrusion.

“That’s more like it,” Prompto said as he reached behind himself to stroke Noctis’s cock over his underwear. “You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you? So hard, so impressive. I want to see your face when…” he let his words trail off as he slipped his hand under the waistband, and relished the look on Noctis’s face at the contact. Prompto felt his own dick twitch in his pants as he continued to stroke Noctis, watching his friend’s face go through a spectrum of emotions and a volume of whimpers. It was an experiment in a way, seeing how much Noctis liked his shaft stroked or head teased, sometimes even cupping Noctis’s balls which caused Noctis’s to gasp in a way that made Prompto want to pound him silly.

But that would have to wait. Noctis wanted someone to take complete control of him, and there was still quite a process to make Noctis truly hand himself over.

“You liking this Noct?”

“Ye-yes, sir.”

Prompto snickered at the desperate look on his face. “I might just let you finish,” he teased as he stood up. Prompto didn’t wait for Noctis to pull himself up, as it would be a struggle in handcuffs, and was already helping him to sit up so that he could pull himself to his feet. The motion made Noctis yelp, but he was silenced as Prompto pulled him into a kiss. The moans continued into his mouth as Prompto let his hands explore Noctis’s body. He fingered at the furry cuffs that bound Noctis’s hands before drifting down to Noctis’s butt and squeezing it. Noctis groaned, and Prompto decided to tease him further by slipping his hands in further to stroke the smooth skin. Prompto tightened his grip as a thought crossed his mind. This was more for him that Noctis – it was how his friend wanted it anyway. Noctis was his to play with and enjoy.

With a new found sense of power, Prompto broke their kiss. “On your knees.”

Noctis did so eagerly, looking up at him with needy eyes.

Prompto slid his fingers into Noctis’s hair, and took a moment to enjoy the thick fluff before gripping it tight and pulling Noctis’s face to his pants. The contact was the first bit of relief he had on his cock and he wanted more than anything to whip it out… but Noctis had to prove how badly he wanted it.

He was doing a good job at that, not needing to be told to nip at his member through his pants. Prompto never thought about what it would feel like to have someone want him this badly, but now that he had someone, his best friend, wanting to please him so badly… it was a feeling he wouldn’t forget any time soon.

“Having fun, Noct? How about you try and take my pants off.” There was a certain thrill in wondering if Noctis would be able to find a way to do it without his hands, or if he would struggle in vain until he had to _ask_ for help.  Prompto continued stroking his hands through Noctis’s hair as he worked on his buckle, chuckling as Prompto’s nose tickled his stomach.

His heart jumped as he heard the click of a buckle. Noctis had succeeded with his teeth and lips. The button to his pants was easy in comparison, and his pants fell to his knees.

“Good boy,” Prompto teased. “You wanna see my dick.”

“Yes, sir,” Noctis said a little more naturally than before, becoming accustomed to what he wanted.

Prompto reached forward and brushed a thumb over Noctis’s lip. “I can’t believe I am about to be sucked off by my best friend.”

“I hope I’m good…”

“It’s my first time too, though no worries, I last a while. You’ll have plenty of time to learn.” Prompto took one last look down at Noctis before slipping his hand under the waistband of his boxers and slipping them off slowly, enjoying the eager and desperate look in Noctis’s eyes.

The freedom of the open air felt amazing on his cock, no longer strained by his clothing. Prompto looked down on Noctis, watching the desire dancing in his eyes.

“Do you want it?”

“Yes,” Noctis exhaled.

“Go for it.”

Noctis didn’t need to be told twice, leaning forward and taking the cock into his mouth. Prompto groaned, the heat and wetness driving him wild in a way that his hand could never do, and it had been long enough since he had had the opportunity to do that either.

He let Noctis do as he pleased for the most part, fingers entwined in the raven hair. Occasionally, he would pull Noctis further, testing his limits, though Noctis was never one to back down from a challenge and fought most of his gagging to get more dick into his mouth. Prompto closed his eyes and enjoyed it while he had the chance. Soon enough, he’d be the one doing all the work.

“Yeah, Noct, I’m getting close.”

The words only served to make Noctis more eager to please him, and a moment later he was cumming. Prompto squeezed his eyes shut, the world a dizzy haze around him. Noctis’s coughing and the cold air on his wet dick greeted him as he returned to reality.

Noctis was breathing heavily as he spoke. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Uh, yeah,” Prompto muttered. He shook his head to return himself to reality, his breathing heavy now that he had time to realize it. “Stand up.”

“Hmm?” Noctis wondered, but did as he was told. He was half way to his feet when Prompto pushed him back on the bed, a soft cry escaping Noctis at the surprise action. Prompto licked his lips, looking down on his friend sprawled on the bed, half naked and dick straining the underwear the barely held on to his hips.

“Do you want me to take these off?” Prompto asked, stroking his hand over Noctis’s member.

“Please,” Noctis whimpered.

Prompto did, but more for his own desires as he wanted to see his friend’s cock. It was glorious as it popped free of its confines, about the same length as his own but just thick enough to make his mouth water. Prompto’s reached down to touch his dick – wet and half flaccid, though clearly becoming hard all over again.

Prompto reached a hand down to grip Noctis’s dick ever so softly and gave it a stroke. Noctis’s moan drove him wild, and Prompto couldn’t hold himself back from indulging as he leaned over the bed and took Noctis into his mouth.

It had been a dream of Prompto’s for a long time to blow his friend, and the real experience was nothing less than he had imagined. The true joy though was the moans and whimpers he heard from Noctis.

Prompto knew something that Noctis didn’t – he wasn’t going to cum, at least not anytime soon. This was a tease, more of an indulgence for Prompto than Noctis. The cries of “Prompt!” and whimpers of “please” only drove him to tease Noctis more, and to make him more eager for the next activity.

“I’m close, please,” Noctis murmured in ecstasy.

That was Prompto’s queue to stop, though he couldn’t resist one last swirl of his finger around the tip of Noctis’s cock to drive him wild.

 “Maybe if you’re good, I’ll make you cum when I fuck you. Does that sound fun to you?”

Noctis looked down at his cock, a look of desperation on his face, but his words showed he was still there for their little game. “Fuck me, please. Make me cum while you’re inside me.”

Prompto couldn’t stop the laughter that escaped his lips. “Gods, that line was straight out of porn.”

Noctis was blushing wildly as Prompto turned him over to get his first good look at his ass. Prompto gripped Noctis’s butt, teasing Noctis and himself for what was too come. Noctis looked amazing from here, smooth skin and strong back luscious and his for the taking.

Prompto gave his cheeks a little slap. “You ready for this?”

“I guess…” Noctis said nervously.

“You guess?”

“I mean yes. I want you to fuck me.”

Prompto laughed. “You don’t have to beg… actually, you do!” Another slap and then Prompto stood up to retrieve his bag. “You know, it is a good thing that I left my new toy out here when I went to the bathroom. I wouldn’t have gotten this sweet view of your ass otherwise.”

“Toy?” Noctis asked. “Gonna put it in me?” He sounded almost excited.

Prompto grinned. “What a good idea… I was just getting the lube.” He tossed the rainbow vibrator box to the bed and opened the bottle of lube before squirting some of it into his hand. It was warm yet also chilling to his skin and very slippery. He placed his hand over Noctis and trailed a small amount of lube over his cheeks as his hand sought out Noctis’s hole. Noctis gasped at the contact as Prompto spread some lube around the opening.

“Ummm… do I need to shower or something?”

“Hmm? Nah, dude. You don’t poop in videogames.”

Noctis sighed loudly. “Must you always be like this?”

Prompto laughed, and silenced any further complaints by slipping a finger in without further preamble. Noctis gasped at the contact and let out a nervous giggle.

“That’s, um, something.”

“A finger, to be exact,” Prompto murmured, feeling around inside of Noctis. It was warm, tight and foreign, different than when he did it to himself. It was soft and he didn’t know what he was doing exactly, but as Noctis gasped and a soft shutter tore through his body, Prompto felt like he was figuring it out.

“Does that feel good, Noct? Right… there?” he said as he applied pressure to that spot that made Noctis squeal.

Breathing heavily, Noctis affirmed.

“Now, for another,” Prompto muttered as he slid a second finger in. It was a tight fit, and for a moment he wondered if he were hurting Noctis. Noctis made no sound of discomfort but rather of relief as his fingers pushed in.

Prompto kept up his exploration, but slower this time as Noctis adjusted to the size and feel of two fingers. Noctis was enjoying it, deep breathing and the occasional whimper being Prompto’s encouragement. After sometime, his fingers were moving around without too much resistance, though the thought of putting his dick into Noctis was still a bit nerve wracking.  His dick was both longer and thicker than his two fingers, and it would pain him greatly if Noctis didn’t enjoy it. What was sizable, but smaller than his dick?

Prompto grabbed the box that the rainbow vibrator was in. Six and a half inches, and just about the thickness of his two fingers. Perfect.

He smirked as he slowly pulled his fingers out of Noctis in a teasing fashion, and was highly turned on as Noctis let out a needy moan. “Don’t worry, you’ll have something back in you soon. Just gotta open the box.”

The box was a struggle to open, which was no surprise. Prompto decided to look on the bright side and see it as teasing Noctis even longer. His hands eagerly fiddled through the box and withdrew the toy, excited both for his own use later and for Noctis now. He hit the button as he pulled it out, and the device roared to life with a steady, quiet buzz that made his hand tickle.

Prompto took a minute to admire the view of Noctis again, naked, ass up, and waiting for him. Then he put his two fingers back inside without warning, savoring the sweet sound Noctis made at the intrusion.

“I think you’re about ready for this,” Prompto muttered. He grabbed the bottle of lube and spread a layer over the vibrator, just to make sure it was slick enough for Noctis. “Let me know how it feels.”

Prompto removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with the toy and turned it on. Noctis gasped at the new sensation.

“Good, I take it?” Prompto asked.

“I think?” Noctis said.

Prompto continued pressing the rainbow toy in further, listening for any sound of alarm from Noctis who was twisting and squirming as the object sent a sensation through his body that he had never felt before. And then he cried out, a high pitch yelp that settled into a low groan as Prompto pressed the toy against the spot he knew drove Noctis wild.

“Feel good?”

“Uh-huh, yeah,” Noctis mumbled, before his breath could only leave him in a moan that he felt deep in his chest.

Prompto kept at it for a while, moving the toy at different speeds and angles to see what Noctis liked, as his other hand enjoyed the smooth skin of his back under the cuffs as he twisted and arched. Not being able to help himself, he leaned over and began to trail kisses on Noctis’s shoulder blades, which caused Noctis to cry out in ways that the toy could only dream of causing.

Prompto’s dick was hard and leaking, and this teasing of Noctis was almost worse for him. He just wanted to bury himself in Noctis and see if he could illicit more wonderful cries, or at the very least pound him into a begging mess. The latter wasn’t too unlikely as Noctis would mewling from a plastic toy that vibrated inside of him.

Prompto leaned back and began to stroke his dick with his free hand, absently moving the vibrator around in Noctis. He watched as the toy moved around Noctis’s hole, already loose and more open from when they started. He hoped Noctis was ready, as he could compare both the objects in his hand and knew that his dick was slightly larger. It had all worked out well so far, so it shouldn’t be too difficult… His thoughts were broken as Noctis cried out.

“Prompt, please!”

“Please what?” Prompto asked.

“Make me cum. Fuck me, or something. The bed isn’t working,” Noctis groaned, humping the bed in vain. “I’m so close…”

Prompto gave Noctis a slap on the ass, more for show than punishment. “None of that,” he said, pulling the toy out with a pop. “I’ll make you cum.”

He grabbed the bottle of lube and spread some on his dick, shivering at the cool liquid. Then he turned Noctis over on his back so that he wouldn’t cum on the sheets too early. And with his hands bound behind him… Prompto grinned, wondering if he could make Noctis orgasm without touching his dick.

Prompto pulled Noctis to the end of the bed, so that his rear was just barely at the edge. Double checking that the cuffs weren’t hurting Noctis at all, Prompto adjusted Noctis’s legs to rest on his shoulder. Noctis looked amazing – beautiful even – from this angle. Hard cock over hard abs, and a smile to die for lost under a hazy gaze that begged him to fuck him. He would be happy to oblige as he grabbed his cock and lined it up with Noctis’s hole and pushed in ever so slowly.

Noctis winced, though it proceeded much like his fingers had. Tight and warm, but making Prompto’s head spin with pleasure as he slid into the slick passage. He pushed in slowly, quarter inch by quarter inch, watching Noctis every step of the way. Noctis’s eyes were closed, his head pushed back into the sheets and a deep sigh escaping his lips. Prompto kept sliding in, a drawn out groan coming from Noctis as he did.

“That’s good, keep it going,” Noctis mumbled.

Prompto slid in until his pubic hair was pressed against Noctis’s rear, as deep as he could go at this angle.

“Feels so good,” Noctis sighed.

It felt good to Prompto too, and it took all of his will power not to pull out and push back in with a fury and speed that would leave them with a cum-filled mess. That would come eventually, but he had to draw this out for Noctis and make him beg. So, instead, he pulled out slowly with a groan escaping his lips as the slick friction licked the head of his cock. Then he pushed back in slowly, though much faster than he pulled out.

Noctis let out a mewling grunt which Prompto now knew was a certain sign of pleasure, and then repeated the motion. And then again and again, each time sending a wave of pleasure through his cock.

“Fuck, Noct,” he exhaled. And then he slowly picked up speed as Noctis let out of a multitude of new sounds that were pleasing to his ears. Prompto kept at it for a while, speeding up and slowing down to keep himself from cumming too soon but also to keep the sensations new. He felt himself mumbling soft words, but couldn’t hear what he was saying.

Noctis was a bit more vocal, crying out Prompto’s name along with “yeah” and the occasional “fuck me.”

Prompto turned his head to the leg on his shoulder and started planting kisses and nipping at the skin to distract himself from the ever building orgasm.

He pulled out slowly this time and further, until the head of his cock was just barely inside, before thrusting all the way back in in one solid thrust. Noctis cried out under him.

“Fuck. So good.”

“You’re telling me,” Prompto said, pulling out and letting Noctis’s legs drop from his shoulders. Noctis was lying flat on the bed, exhausted and lost in lust, a thin layer of precum pooling on his stomach. He hadn’t finished yet, though he was likely close. Noctis made eye contact with him, almost begging him to finish him off. And Prompto wanted to, a small part wanting to take his friend into his mouth again and return the favor from earlier.

That didn’t fit the plans though. Noctis had to cum without either of them touching his dick, preferably while begging for it and knowing he only finished because Prompto made him.

Prompto jerked at his dick, fairly close as well.

“You wanna cum, Noct?”

“Please,” Noctis murmured.

“Please?”

“Please, sir?”

Prompto placed a hand on Prompto’s chest and stroked it slowly down to the pool of precum on his stomach. “You turn me on so much. I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll come all over the bed. I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll feel me inside of you tomorrow. Do you want me to turn you over and do you?”

“Please!” Noctis sighed. “Just make me cum soon.”

Prompto turned Noctis over before he had a chance to finish speaking. The tight ass was right in front of him again, begging him, and this time he didn’t resist the urge as he climbed on top of Noctis and slid in.

Noctis let out a grunt as he did.

Prompto grinned and pulled out a bit before slamming back in and causing Noctis to cry out at a surprisingly loud volume.

“You liked that,” Prompto murmured excitedly as he repeated the motion and they cried out together at the pleasure. Prompto moved his hips a little which made Noctis whimper into the sheets under him.

“Astrals, I’m so close,” Prompto said as he stroked his hands sensually up Noctis’s arms and to the cuffs which he gripped. “Ready to end this?”

“Just fuck me,” Noctis said. “Make me cum.”

Prompto pulled out and thrust himself back in, using his new grip on Noctis’s handcuffs as leverage. They both cried out, but Prompto didn’t stop and repeated the motion. He didn’t keep track of how many time he did it, only the building pleasure in the base of his cock and balls as he built up to an orgasm that was going to rock their world. He barely processed Noctis as he began to groan and cry out, he only kept up the thrusting until the world was spinning and sounds he thought he’d never make with another person left his lips.

His face was buried into Noctis’s neck and placing kisses as the world return from the warm haze of the orgasm. Noctis was still and breathing hard under him, and Prompto had no doubt he had come too from the satisfied exhalations. Prompto trailed the kisses down the back of Noctis’s neck and to his shoulder blades, enjoying the whimpers he could still arouse from his friend.

Prompto moved his hips a bit, causing a soft moan from Noctis. Prompto couldn’t help but chuckle, feeling his cock beginning to lose some of its erection inside of him. Prompto pulled out slowly, enjoying the warm, wet sensation and admired his work in some way he couldn’t quite understand. It was just hot to see his cum covering his cock and Noctis’s hole.

Prompto placed his hands on Noctis’s butt cheeks and took a deep breath. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?”

“So. Much.” 

“I bet,” Prompto said, taking a gulp of breath for energy and then unlocking the cuffs that bound Noctis’s hands together. He rolled Noctis over to admire the cum that now covered his stomach. “I see you did have fun.”

Then he flopped himself down next to Noctis and pulled him into an embrace.

“I’m exhausted now,” Noctis muttered.

“Pssh, I did all the work. I just want to nap for a week now.”

Noctis leaned closer and his warm breath tickled Prompto’s face. “Napping was always my plan for the day anyway.”

Prompto leaned in to kiss him, and then their lips explored each other’s mouths until it died down to tired pecks.

They fell asleep, content with what they had with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed! My goals of this were to provide a "real" experience of two guys who want to try out something a bit more kinky, but not like full blown. They have seen porn, likely, and they are somewhere between exploring the situation for themselves and mimicking scenes they have seen. I also drew on personal experience for general sexual purposes.


End file.
